À demain
by Ran-luna13
Summary: Ella había jurado que jamás caería en aquella trampa tan conocida a la que todos llamaban "amor", y lo había mantenido. Pero cuando él llegó, todo su mundo, sus creencias, se desmoronaron por completo, haciendo que fuera una víctima más de aquel sentimiento. [Two-shoot]
1. À demain

**À demain**

Le miraba desde su lugar, sin atreverse a acercarse más, por miedo a que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Estaba durmiendo, y seguramente no se enteraría si ella se acercara más, pero no se atrevía. En primer lugar... ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿por qué había entrado a su habitación?

No lo sabía, o quizá no quería saberlo. O sí lo sabía pero no se lo admitiría nunca.

Sonrió levemente. ¿Admitir _qué_? ¿Que se había enamorado de aquel chico? ¿Que era una idiota por caer en esa trampa que tanto se conocía y por la que muchos sufrían, la misma en la que había caido su hermana?

Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, sí. Era una estúpida, ¿pero qué podía hacer ella?

Ya no podía remediarlo, de eso estaba segura, demasiadas veces lo había intentado, aferrándose a una antigua promesa hecha a sí misma.

Cuando su hermana mayor murió por aquel sentimiento que todos denominan "amor", ella le juró que jamás caería en aquel juego, que _nunca_ amaría a nadie y menos hasta el punto de llegar a la muerte por esa persona.

Por eso, por aquella experiencia, no veía qué había de bueno en eso del amor y pensaba aue todos los enamorados estaban destinados al sufrimiento pero eran muy tontos para verlo.

Bien, pues ya era una tonta más del montón.

« _Perdoname, Mahiru_ —pensó, derramando una pequeña lágrima— _. No he podido cumplir mi promesa_ »

Le miró mas detenidamente, secándose los ojos empañados de lágrimas. Su corto pelo negro se encontraba sobre la almohada, contrastando el color blanco de ésta. No podía ver el color de sus ojos, pero bien sabía que eran verdes.

Quizá lo sabia _demasiado_ bien.

Por un instante, una posibilidad le cruzó la mente. Una idea fugaz, tentadora, que intentó descartar, sonrojada. ¿Se atrevería?

Vaciló por unos instantes, y en la cavilación dio un pequeño paso. Su corazón se notaba intranquilo, frenético, sabiendo lo que quería hacer. Aguardó unos instantes, rezando que no se despertara pues no tenía coartada alguna para explicar su presencia en aquella habitación.

Viéndose a salvo, avanzó un poco más, con cautela. Al comprobar que no sucedía nada, que la respiración del joven seguía siendo tranquila, fue tomando confianza y, en escasos momentos, ya estaba a su lado, acariciando su cabello azabache con suavidad, ternura y sobretodo, cautela.

El joven parecía tener el sueño profundo, cosa que agradecía infinitamente.

—Te quiero, ¿vale? —admitió por primera vez en voz alta, en un susurro que era inaudible hasta para ella, pero lo había dicho. Aunque no hubiera servido de nada, pues el muchacho estaba dormido, a la chica le parecía más que suficiente.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se inclinó sobre su rostro pero se detuvo, recapacitando. Tras instantes de vacilación a escasos centímetros suyos, le besó. No sería el mejor del mundo, pero era el primero y sintió como si estuviera en una nube. Era tan glorioso que no quiso separarse nunca.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, o de lo contrario se despertaría. Y era lo que menos quería, ¿cómo explicaría su _inexistente_ distancia?

Con reticencia, se separó de él. Aún dormía y no parecía dar signos de haberse dado cuenta del pequeño beso que le había robado.

Se incorporó y le dedicó una última mirada, llena de cariño, para luego dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta.

Pese a que se había dicho que no miraría atrás, no pudo evitar que sus orbes castaños se desviaran de nuevo hacia él, una vez que ya estaba situada en la puerta abierta.

—Hasta mañana, Yuu-san —se despidió en un susurro y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con cautela y sin darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

El muchacho que reposaba en la cama curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa y pronunció unas palabras para la muchacha, las cuales no alcanzó a oír, pues ya no estaba ahí

—Hasta mañana, Shinoa.

* * *

 **¡Chaos! Bien, este es un one-shoot que se me ha ocurrido de improvisto una noche. Y bueno, quería subirla aquí para que lo leáis.**

 **Es un YuuNoa, porque me encanta esta pareja pero no es muy comprendida, al parecer. He visto muy pocas obras y bueno, quiero colaborar al fandom. Soy nueva en este fandom también, asi que espero que esté bien.**

 **Nos leemos~**


	2. Soft

**Soft**

Los rayos de sol primaverales se filtraron por la ventana de la habitación de la joven, que abrió los ojos con cierta reticencia.

Su vista se acostumbró rápidamente a la claridad del día y se levantó de su cama, preparada para empezar su rutina diaria.

Entonces, evocó el recuerdo de la noche anterior, y su mano tocó sus labios inconscientemente, queriendo volver a sentir aquel contacto con el joven de ojos verdes.

Sonrió, sonrojada levemente por aquel atrevimiento que aún no creía real. No entendía de dónde había sacado tal fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

Bueno, eso no era lo importante. Ahora tenía que pensar en como iba a mirarle a la cara aquel día sin ruborizarse como un tomate.

Era inevitable encontrárselo. Justamente ese día tenían que entrenar por equipos, y con la suerte que tenía, seguramente le tocaría con él.

Suspiró mientras recogía su cabello violáceo en su habitual lazo, y salió de su habitación.

—Buenos días, Shinoa —dio un respingo al oír el inmediato saludo a sus espaldas, pensando por un instante que era el mismo que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Para su fortuna, sólo era Yoichi.

—Bu-buenos días —dio media vuelta y saludó, aún algo nerviosa.

—¿Pasa algo? —el castaño la miró con intriga, seguramente se había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba.

No era para nada normal en ella, y lo sabía. Incluso el inocente Yoichi se daba cuenta de ello. ¿Cómo pensaba entonces ocultárselo a Yuu?

—Nada, estoy bien —trató de que su voz pareciera normal y que su sonrisa no se notase forzada.

Funcionó, o eso pensaba, pues el chico no hizo más preguntas al respecto.

—¿Vamos a buscar a los demás? —propuso él, con su habitual sonrisa sincera.

Shinoa asintió, conforme. Sin embargo, el mero pensamiento de ver al joven Hyakuya le provocaba nerviosismo y ansiedad.

Hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para aplazar su inevitable encuentro, pasando primero por las habitaciones de Mitsuba y Kimizuki.

—¿Y Yuu? ¿No habéis ido a por él? —preguntó la rubia.

—No, conociendole, seguramente siga durmiendo —respondió la muchacha de orbes castaños, con falsa indiferencia—. Asi que lo dejamos para el final.

—Pues vamos —comentó el chico de gafas—. Si sigue dormido, me encargaré de que se despierte.

—Creo que no hará falta —intentó apaciguar Yoichi—. Seguramente ya se haya despertado con toda la luz que hay.

Razón no le faltaba. Aquel día era especialmente luminoso, y aquel brillo despertaba a cualquiera.

—Con ese chico nunca se sabe —replicó Kimizuki.

Ya visualizaban la habitación del joven de orbes verdes, y Shinoa sintió que su corazón se desbordaba. Las escenas de la noche anterior volvían a su mente, y sentía arder su rostro como si de fuego se tratase.

—Chicos, acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer una cosa —anunció, dominando su tono para que el nerviosismo no se notara—. Os veré luego.

Sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más posible de aquel lugar.

Pensaba que podía huir, pero no pudo estar más equivocada…

Al correr por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo y sin mirar hacia adelante, era inevitable que acabara chocandose contra alguien. Sin embargo, la persona la atrapó antes de que se estrellara fuertemente, tomándola por los hombros.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? —recriminó una voz, molesta.

Una voz que ella conocía demasiado bien.

Alzó la cabeza lentamente, insegura y temerosa. Suplicando clemencia a quien la escuchara, pues era la última persona que quería ver en aquellos instantes.

 _«Maldita sea mi suerte»_

—¿Shinoa? ¿Qué te ocurre tan pronto? —sus orbes verdes estaban más que preocupados, y aquello no hizo más que aumentar el nerviosismo de ella, que empezaba a sentir su rostro candente.

—Na-nada… —respondió, pero la falta de seguridad en su voz indicaba que no era sincera—. Sólo… tengo que irme…

Trató de deshacer el agarre, deseando escapar de aquel lugar. ¿No se suponía que debía estar durmiendo aún? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Acaso había madrugado justo ese día?

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte —su respuesta burlesca, divertida, hizo que el corazón de la joven Hiragi se parase por un instante.

El chico la arrinconó contra la pared, agarrando los brazos de la de orbes castaños por encima de su propia cabeza y sonriendo con superioridad.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —preguntó ella, tratando de no tartamudear—. Sueltame ahora mismo.

—Aún me debes una por lo de ayer, Shinoa —el muchacho acercó peligrosamente sus rostros, de manera que sólo escasos centímetros separaban sus labios.

—¿A-ayer…? —cuestionó, incrédula.

No se podía referir ese beso… _¿verdad?_

—Sí, creo que es mi turno —con aquellas palabras, simplemente eliminó la poca distancia que les separaba y la besó.

Simple. Fácil. Maravilloso.

Podría pasarse horas poniendo nombres a lo que sintió en aquel momento, y jamás acabaría. Era una emoción sublime, llena de dulzura y cariño…

Era un tacto ligero como una pluma. Algo…

 _Suave._

Sí, era lo que mejor describía aquel sentimiento. Era suave, como si tocara una nube, como si flotara en el aire.

Suave como la brisa primaveral que se llevaba los pétalos de los cerezos en flor.

Y, como las hojas que se dejaban llevar por el viento, ella cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso con gran pasión, dejándose arrastrar por aquel sentimiento.

Porque ese era el comienzo de algo mucho más grande.

Era el comienzo de un nuevo amor.

* * *

 **¡Chaos! Esto no os lo esperabais, ¿ne?**

 **Bueno, lo cierto es que no pensaba hacer una conti de este one-shoot, pero a petición de una amiga lo tuve que hacer. Es muy exigente eh, asi que me ha costado un poco, pero aquí esta.**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Merezco algun review? ¿Un disparo? ¿Una tarta?**

 **Nos leemos~**


End file.
